


It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte Quentin sente la sua mancanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo © Panic! at the disco

A volte Quentin sente la sua mancanza. Ripensa a lei, al set di Pulp Fiction dove è nata la loro amicizia e Uma è entrata nella sua vita, alle serate spese a parlare della trama di quello che poi sarebbe stato Kill Bill, a quanto delle fette di pizza scotta, una birra mediamente fredda, delle chiacchiere fino a tarda notte e un film ben riuscito fossero stati abbastanza per farla diventare la sua musa ispiratrice. E forse qualcosa di più. Sicuramente qualcosa di più, a dirla tutta. Poi quel periodo è finito – o è più semplicemente stato messo in pausa – ma loro sono rimasti grandi amici e ogni tanto si vedono e vanno nel locale dove tutto è cominciato, per mangiare male e stare bene insieme. E solo per una notte entrambi possono fingere che il tempo si sia fermato e le cose siano rimaste uguali e che lo rimarranno per l'eternità. Anche perché Uma non è mai realmente uscita dalla sua vita, nemmeno da quella artistica: la cerca in ogni trama, in ogni ripresa, in ogni attrice che sceglie.  
  
Quando Uma gli va aprire alla porta di casa, vestita semplicemente con un paio di jeans e una maglietta troppo larga, Quentin la guarda con un'espressione sorpresa che non dovresti proprio avere, quando conosci una persona da quasi vent'anni, e ricorda perché ha deciso che, per un certo periodo, si doveva prendere una pausa da lei. Almeno artisticamente. Uma è semplicemente troppo, per lui, è troppo bella, troppo intelligente, troppo carismatica, troppo intensa, troppo tutto-quello-che-fa-perdere-capacità-di-giudizio-a-un-direttore. Insomma, a forza di lavorare insieme a Uma la sua passione per lei non si era affievolita, anzi. L'unica cosa ad essersi smorzata era il suo giudizio critico. Quindi, per un po', aveva deciso di cambiare. Gli avrebbe fatto bene. Poi sarebbe tornato da lei, era inevitabile, e sarebbe stato tutto come prima. Forse anche meglio. Uma non se l'era presa per niente, aveva capito e si era buttata a capofitto nei propri progetti.  
  
«Allora andiamo?» domanda lei, dopo averlo abbracciato. «C'è una pizza gommosa che ci aspetta!». Esce dal suo appartamento e si avvia lungo il corridoio, trascinando i piedi come Mia Wallace per fargli venire il groppo alla gola. Uma non se l'è presa per niente, certo, ma ogni volta che s'incontrano si diverte a tormentarlo, come un bambino che stacca ad una ad una le zampine di un grillo per vedere fin dove può spingersi. Quentin se ne rende conto, ma quando succede si limita a buttare giù saliva e a seguirla, senza dire nulla. Perché sa che tornerà da lei, alla fine. Questo è certo. Con o senza razionalità. Ma molto più probabilmente senza.


End file.
